Generals of the Seven Deadly Sins
by crazyringo
Summary: Everything that we do; whether it's through words or actions, we commit a sin. A sin affects everything and everyone in some form or another. These sins could be formed years ago and still have an impact on people today. In this case if there are virtues, then the good deeds of this person can cause could change everything and everyone involved.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, but I DO own the character named Stephanie.

WARNING: OCxRei story! Don't like? THEN DON'T READ!

A/N: Okay guys, long story short I really didn't like how my old story "Sailor Vita" was going and had I had A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK so I decided to delete it and start anew. The story still has the same plot and the same moments of the old story will be added here as well.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :3

~Chapter 1: Story Myth, New Student: Stephanie Batista, Introductions and A Date Offer~

A thousand years ago, there were Shintennou Generals who represented the Seven Deadly Sins. These Generals lived in their respective Star Home Planets:

Star Planet Vita (Star Planet of Jupiter) – Planet of Thieves, they represent Greed

Star Planet Dracolis (Star Planet of Mars) – Planet of Voraciousness, they represent Gluttony

Star Planet Leonis (Star Planet of Venus) – Planet of Lecherousness, they represent Lust

Star Planet Tauris (Star Planet of Uranus) – Planet of Hibernation, they represent Sloth

Star Planet Hydrae (Star Planet of Mercury) – Planet of Reputation, they represent the bad side of Pride

Star Planet Ottur (Star Planet of Neptune) – Planet of Compassion, they represent the good side of Pride

Star Planet llanus (Star Planet of Pluto) – Planet of Judgment, they represent Sorrow

Star Planet Lesuth (Star Planet of Saturn) – Planet of Hatred, they represent Wrath

Star Planet Forax (Star Planet of the Sun) – Planet of Jealousy, they represent Envy

Each respective Star Planet represents each Demon God. Demon Gods are animal creatures who were once human but because of their sins they turned into these creatures who are twice's bigger than their normal size.

These Demon Gods represent the Seven Deadly Sins but because they're evil beings they're sealed inside seven medallions that Shintennou Generals wear around their necks, it was Queen Serenity who sealed the Seven Demon Gods in seven medallions for a peaceful future.

These Demon Gods names are:

Lupi the Wolf, the Soldier of Speed and Vitality who represents Greed

Dziban the Two-Headed Dragon, the Soldier of Revenge and Impatience who represents Gluttony

Corhydrae the Female Serpent, the Soldier of Violence and Trickery who represents the Bad side of Pride

Angetenar the Wise Otter, the Soldier of Kindness and Patience who represents the Good side of Pride

Rasalas the Lion, the Soldier of Humility and Diligence who represents Lust

Taygeta the Bull, the Soldier of Strength and Courage who represents Sloth

Markus the Gorilla, the Soldier of Time and Space who represents Sorrow

Iscor the Scorpion, the Soldier of Resent and Punishment who represents Wrath

Foxene the Fox, the Soldier of Honor and Prosperity who represents Envy

If a mere human or evil being releases either one or all seven Demon Gods from the medallions, the demons would bring chaos and there's no telling what a person would do with the demon's powers.

If someone or something gathers all the Shintennou Generals that represent the Seven Deadly Sins, there won't be a future…

* * *

~Juuban High School~

The school hallway was quiet and empty as a certain red haired girl nervously stood by the door with her back against the wall, nervously holding a gold medallion that hung around her neck.

Even in a crowd, this particular girl would stand out among her fellow peers as her extremely long red hair clung to the small of her back in a long double ended ponytail and her same colored red eyes also stood out compared too many others at this school.

Not that this girl knew anyone from this school, having only arrived just this morning after moving here from her original home in West Germany.

Even if her tall appearance might be a little unnerving to some as she probably towered among most others, no one would ever guess how increasingly nervous she was getting as minutes ticked by and the teacher still hadn't ushered her into the classroom. The nervousness was beginning to eat away at her insides and she held the medallion close to her as she continued to wait.

'Why is this taking so long?' The girl asked herself nervously in her thoughts, 'I'm already more than a little nervous as it is and-'

Luckily before she could finish her thought, the door finally opened and the teacher's head poked out, greeting the nervous red head with a small smile.

The teacher looked fairly young, couldn't be more than twenty four years old and she still looked so cheerful despite the days of teaching day in and day out taking their toll on teachers like her.

"Come on in, we're all ready for you." The teacher said almost gently, as if somehow sensing how nervous the new girl was.

The red head was careful to keep her face as neutral as possible as she nodded sheepishly and followed the teacher in.

Immediately upon entering the classroom, she felt the eyes of the thirty plus students in the classroom stare train right on her, watching her like a hawk and making her heart slightly flutter in her chest from nervousness.

The students in the classroom were made up of a combination of boys and girls, each one of them now taking an interest in the nervous red head as she stood in front of the classroom in her school uniform as the teacher talked to her class.

"Everyone, this is Stephanie Batista, as of today she will be joining our classroom. She has just moved here from her old hometown in West Germany and I hope you will all make her feel comfortable as possible." The teacher said kindly as she turned to gesture to Stephanie. "Why don't you say hello Stephanie?"

The weight of all the stares that were directed at her caused her to stutter in her speech slightly before she managed to get out a nervous hello to everyone.

'Please kill me now...this isn't me at all...' Stephanie thought to herself as she cast her eyes downward to the floor.

Normally, Stephanie was always a near hyper-active girl that was always cheerful and energetic. However, when it comes to new people and introductions like this...this was replaced with a much more timid persona.

The teacher's next words froze Stephanie's blood solid.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Stephanie, like what are your interests and hobbies?" The teacher asked her gently, not knowing this caused Stephanie's heart to clench in her chest.

Stephanie tried to breathe and eventually managed to speak in a small voice.

"H-Hello everyone...I-it's nice to meet all of you...-as you know I-I'm Stephanie and my hobbies are Soccer, cooking, and playing guitar..." Stephanie managed to utter before her throat closed up.

The tomboy noticed that one particular student, a girl had taken a particular interest in the red head, staring at her with a smile on her face.

This student was also tall, probably not as tall as her but almost, she had long black raven hair and Amethyst colored eyes that were almost shinning as they stared into her own red ruby eyes.

Stephanie couldn't help but stare into the girls eyes as well. Luckily, the teacher snapped her out of her daze.

"Stephanie, there's an empty seat right behind Rei over there. That will be your seat for the entire year now, so please head for your seat and try to get comfortable." The teacher said, gesturing to the girl named Rei.

Much to Stephanie's surprise, it was the same girl who had been previously staring at her.

Rei waved to her with a bright smile on her face and gestured to her to the empty seat right behind her. Stephanie nervously made her way to the new seat and took her place in the desk.

As the teacher began her lecture about the lesson at hand, Stephanie heard someone whisper to her right in front of her and a pair of Amethyst eyes stare at her.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy this classroom Steph-chan." Rei said comfortingly as she looked at her. "I'm Rei Hino by the way, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rei." Stephanie responded with a small smile.

After the lesson, the lunch bell rang and every one of the students starts to pull out there lunches going to get lunch in groups except for Stephanie who pulls hers out and doesn't talk to anyone cause she is too nervous to talk to anyone.

Rei notices this and starts to have a conversation with the red head.

"Steph, what's wrong? Aren't you going to eat your lunch with anyone?" The raven haired miko asked.

"I'm new here. It's been a while since I last visited Japan so I don't know anybody." The tomboy replied. "I used to have an old friend who lived here in Japan but I doubt that we're going to be on the same school together….it's been five years since I last saw my friend."

"Hmm….ah hey Stephanie, want to have lunch with me and my friends?" Rei offered.

The red head paled and started to stutter a reply. "Uh…I-I don't think that would be a good idea…I'm too shy when it comes to meeting people…."

"Aww Steph, don't be like that! Come on, it'll be fun I promise!" The miko said with a smile as she hooked her arm with Stephanie's.

Rei attempts to get to know Stephanie, but the red head is a little on the shy side and only says a few words. The miko then decides to introduce her to some of her friends in an attempt to get Stephanie to open a little to some of the other classmates and drags her out the hall, much to Stephanie's protest.

* * *

~Juuban High School: Rooftop~

Rei drags her new friend to the rooftop where her friends are at. Once there, a certain blunette with short hair called out to the tomboy.

"Stephanie?" Ami said uncertain, wondering if it was her old friend.

At hearing someone calling her name she looked up to where the voice came from and to her surprise it was her old friend Ami.

"Ami?" Stephanie said uncertain.

"It is you!" The blue haired genius said as tears of joy came rolling down her cheeks and started running towards her friend.

Stephanie just stood there and embraced Ami with a warm greeting hug.

"Hi Ami-Chan, it's been awhile hasn't it." The red head said with a smile.

"Yes, it's been awhile…Steph-Chan your hair." The blunette said surprised to see how long her friend's hair since last time she saw it.

Stephanie's hair reached her shoulders back then, but now her hair reaches to her ankles and has to put her hair up into a double-high ponytail.

"Yeah, I let it grow out." The tomboy said proud of herself.

"I can see that…is it just me or have you gotten taller since last time I saw you?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten pretty tall. I think I'm about…6'2ish…yeah I think that's about right…" Stephanie said wondering herself.

"Oh, do the two of you know each other?" Rei asked surprised.

"Yes, the two of us are very good friends. We've been together since kinder garden." The blunette replied while the tomboy nodded in affirmative. "Everyone this is Stephanie Batista, she's the new student in our class."

"Well then Ami since you know your friend here, why don't you introduce us to her?" A certain tall brunette suggested.

"Okay very well, Steph-Chan this is Usagi-Chan." Ami said starting to make the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you!" Usagi, the pigtailed blond, said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Usagi-Chan!" Stephanie said with a warm smile.

Stephanie couldn't help but stare at Usagi's hair.

"Odango? What a weird but at the same time cute hair style. I like it." The red head complimented.

Usagi gasped out of surprise.

"You're actually the very first person who complimented my hair without making fun of it…THANK YOU!" The pigtailed blond squealed out of joy as she hugged the red haired tomboy.

Stephanie couldn't help but blush at Usagi's actions. "Y-You're welcome."

Usagi then let go of the red head and went towards blond friend who was wearing a red ribbon.

"She's really nice, I like her already." The pigtailed blond whispered to the other blond.

"Steph-Chan, this is Makoto she's the one who's been watching over me these past five years." Ami said introducing the tall brunette.

At hearing this Stephanie immediately bowed in respect.

"Arigato Mako-Chan for watching Ami-Chan for me, I am in your dept." The red head said as she stood to her normal height and shook hands with the brunette.

"It was my pleasure Steph-Chan, besides it's really nice to meet you!" Makoto said with a warm smile.

"Steph-Chan, this is Minako she's Mako-Chan's girlfriend." Ami said introducing the second blond of the group.

Stephanie whistles.

"What a scrumptious curvy cutie we have here! Mako-Chan you lucky dog!" The red head said with a mischievous teasing smile.

Both Makoto and Minako blushed.

"I-it's nice to meet you Steph-Chan." Minako said still embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you too cutie pie! May I call you Mei-Mei?" Stephanie asked politely.

"Sure, I don't mind." Minako replied laughing.

"Awesome!" The red head said with a goofy grin on her face.

'Wow, Stephanie is acting way differently than she was at the classroom. I guess she's starting to open up to everyone, especially since her old friend Ami is here.' Rei thought with a smile.

"Anyway, last but definitely not least Steph-Chan you've already meet-" Before Ami could finish, Stephanie interrupted her and she made her move.

'Now that I am comfortable with everyone, I found the encouragement to do this!' The red haired tomboy thought with determination.

The red head kneeled in front of Rei, grabbing both of her hands in both of her own.

"Ah frau little raven, you look very v'onderful today." Stephanie said in her German accent. "V'ould you do me the honor in accompanying me on date this Saturday night Rei-Chan?"

Rei was quite taken aback on this sort of action. First of all, she didn't quite know what Stephanie was saying and second she was so embarrassed but at the same time, she liked it. Is she having feelings for Stephanie Batista?

"Do you mind if I call you Rei-Rei my dear raven?" The red head asked.

"S-sure, I don't mind." The miko said blushing.

"Oh no, not this again…" Ami said a bit depressed.

In the past, every time Stephanie meets a beautiful girl she falls madly in love with them and most of the time those were unrequited loves.

"Wow! Steph-Chan works really fast doesn't she?" Usagi said impressed.

"Yeah, I wonder what Rei's response is?" Minako wondered.

"Shut up! I can't hear them!" Makoto said shushing her friends so that she can listen.

"Sure!" Rei said excitedly, saying yes to Stephanie's offer.

As the miko replied, she realized what she had said. Rei faced palmed herself, she couldn't believe what she had just said, and she just met the darn girl for goodness sake!

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00!" Stephanie said with a grin as she went towards the blue haired genius.

After Stephanie left, the miko's friends crowded over behind Rei.

"Wow Rei-Chan, you seem to be hitting it off with Steph-Chan! You sly devil…!" They chorused.

Rei turned around to face her friends and she said, "Girls, it's not what it looks like!"

"Whatever Rei-Chan you can try and hide it all you want, but after your date you better tell us the goods!" Both Minako and Usagi chorused with mischievous grins.

"I'll kill the both of you." The miko said in a low dangerous voice.

"Relax, Rei-Chan were just teasing you." Makoto said as she put a hand on Rei's shoulder, but Rei ignored her instead she looked at Stephanie.

The red haired tomboy was talking with Ami, and then Stephanie received the eye contact she smiled and gave Rei a wink. Rei blushed but returned Stephanie's smile nonetheless.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of this story! Please R&R until next time!

Ps. If any of you have suggestions between Stephanie and Rei for the next chapter or future chapters for this story please let me know! :D


End file.
